Fury's Flame
by BlueLion20
Summary: A different look at the Cullens' abandonment of Bella and from my fic. What if the Cullens hadn't returned? Bella would be even more vengeful than in the previous story. Bella has moved to the city of Seattle, but she has far from moved on with her life. Warning, rated M for cigarette use, cursing and some indications of cutting. Very depressing.


**Fury's Flame:**

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Summary: A different look at my "All the Stars in the Night Sky" fic. What if the Cullens hadn't returned? Bella would be even more vengeful than in the previous story. Bella has moved to the city of Seattle, but she has far from moved on with her life. Warning, rated M for cigarette use, cursing and some indications of cutting. Very depressing.

 **Fury's Flame:**

A thick, deep grey sheet of smoke rolled over the room. Fuck. Already I could feel the air running out of my lungs. I snorted; boy, I was glad I hadn't installed the batteries into the fire alarm yet. I rolled my eyes to the locked windows. I'd open them in a few. Right now, I needed to unpack my books. Keeping my cigarette firmly between my right index and middle fingers, I sauntered over to the taped up cardboard box on the other side of the room. At least my supplies needed were already set up. I guess as lives of people in cities like Seattle, I was pretty well off. More well off than a lot of other people. Still, fucking bank jobs. Seriously, what the hell?

I had landed a job only two days after arriving in the city. Wasn't the ideal job. I would have liked to be a painter, but then, I wanted my vampire family back too. Guess there's a lot I want that I don't get. Isabella Swan, welcome to life. Life sucks and hopefully you die so you don't have to get an afterlife of the same shit all over again.

Charlie Swan, the chief of police in Forks and my father had hoped that I'd get a job at the town, but I knew I couldn't stay. Why stay somewhere where I'd just be reminded again and again of my loss? So I left. I think deep down, Charlie always knew I had to. It was just painful. For both of us. I left, and the last thing I did before taking off was smash every window in that accursed house of the accursed family that used to live there.

Two and a half years ago, when I was still living in Forks, Washington, the family that used to live in the house I trashed, the of vampires; four male vampires, two I saw as my brothers, one as my father and one, at the time, I thought to be my true love, and three females; two I saw as my sisters and the other…..well, I guess losing a mother was the worst for me.

They left me. I was nothing to them as it turns out. I was nothing but a source of amusement. Something they could mock to make themselves feel better. I was a prop for Emmett to laugh at and call clumsy, someone existed solely for Rosalie Hale to sneer at as she sat on her high horse, a toy for Alice's entertainment; something to dress up and treat like a doll, Jasper just hated me and well, obviously, Edward loved his little cruel mind and emotional games, didn't he? All his love was as valuable as a box of stinking horse shit as it turns out.

And Carlisle and Esme….I freeze on the spot, only an inch from the box, gripping my cigarette hard, almost sure it'll crumple to the floor.

I…God, what was I to those "parent" vampires? I guess I was really nothing. I let out a choked laugh at that. I really hadn't changed, had I? In the past two and a half years of the Cullens' abandonment, I hadn't changed. It still felt like someone had thrust seven knives into my chest.

My free hand reaches up presses my fingertips to my clothed wrist, bringing a hiss from me as I fingered the still healing cuts along the limb.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After barely having a family with Charlie and Renee and thinking I had finally found where I really belonged with the Cullens, with Edward, Alice, Emmett and especially Esme and Carlisle, the loss of them would never really fade.

Removing my hand from the deliberately damaged arm and ran it through my cut short, dyed black hair, my heart fell. I could change how I looked and changed my clothes. But I was still the same. Weak. Fucking weak. I was weak like I was with Edward. I was weak like I was with Jacob. I was weak like I was with the two vampires I considered my mother and father. Susceptible to the pain of what Esme and the rest of the family had done to me. I smiled bitterly. I had tried so hard to erect a shield of solid steel around my heart, but every time I thought of Carlisle and Esme, it crumbled. I didn't even have a photograph to capture one moment in my life. What was the point? No one stuck around anyway.

Twenty-one years and no picture. No picture adorned my shelves. Not one of Charlie or Renee, not one of Phil, not one of my so-called friends from Forks. Not even one of Angela or Mike. Not one of Jacob and the other wolves. And certainly none of my dear unfaithful vampires.

I pushed away from the box and went to the other corner of the room where the three blowtorches I had stolen lay. I slumped down, sitting Indian style in front of them, still puffing out streams of smoke. My unoccupied hand caressed the can of one of the said blowtorches. The Cullens had ripped my heart right out of my chest. They ripped it out and squeezed it so hard that all the blood they lust for and get off on poured out like a river. But I was far from Forks now. Even if they came back and even with Alice's power, there was too slim a chance they'd find me. Besides….they don't want me. And if I ever see them again…

My teeth clenched as my mouth curled into a grimace, patting the blowtorch, letting one of my newer scars that ran along my wrist brush against the metal. If they ever came towards me again, they'd see how it felt for their whole world to disintegrate into compost.

I hadn't seen them in two and a half years, but if they came after me...

I heard a sizzling noise along the shaft of my cigarette. looking down, I saw that the ash had proceeded down the tube of my cancer stick. Soon it would fall off. I snorted. Looks like I had to discard it. Too bad I wasn't in the mood to stop smoking today. I lifted myself up, walking over to the glass amber-colored ashtray and snuffed it into the bottom of it. my hand reached for the pack of smokes and pulled another one out and my other hand snatched up the silver lighter I had bought recently.

Going back over to the blowtorches, I dropped down on my ass, knees to my chest this time. I snapped open the lighter and turned it on, bringing my new cigarette to my lips.

If any of the Cullens tried to approach me again after what they did to me; hurt the child inside me that had so desperately wanted love, it wouldn't only be the red-eyed vampires that would taste my flames. They would be the same extinguished ash as I was after they abandoned me. Dead, nothing left.

 **Okay, so for an explanation, I was kind of in a bad mood when I wrote this. Sorry if I depressed anyone. But if I did, well, I guess I succeeded in what I wanted to do. Bella's new physical appearance, the dyed black hair was in honor of her role as Joan Jett.**

 **So yeah, depressing, sorry.**


End file.
